Metal Turned Soft
by DragonHapppy
Summary: The Autobots are in a intense battle with the Decepticons for hours. Bumblebee finally comes up with a plan, go out and get it. When he does this, the artifact that they are fighting for does, something? On a drive back to base the Autobots take on a strange transformation. They're now cats! With the help of Zoe and friends, they try to turn them back. With the interference from...
1. Chapter 1: What The Slag

Chapter #1

**-Bumblebee's POV-**

It would have been a nice day, if we weren't in battle with the Decepticons. We had to call in all the troops for this battle. What we are fighting for was ancient and powerful artifact that had fallen onto Earth, the planet we were stationed , the Decepticons had called in all their troops too and neither side could get close to the object that we are seeking. After about half a human hour neither side had gained any ground or lost any for that matter.

"We can't keep up much longer," I comment. Optimus looks down at me.

"You are right, Bumblebee, but we have to last until the Decepticons loss their strength." He states, a laser whizzed by and Optimus and I returned fire. Nothing changed for the next twenty minutes so I decided do...Something? I crouched, and ran to the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"I've got an idea in the works to try to get the artifact, but I need the two of you to help." Their optics were a pale blue, signifying their need for a recharge.

"OK," Sideswipe says.

"What do we have to do?" Sunstreaker finishes. I told them my plan. After I walked them through the now finalized plan their optics light right back up. This was right up there ally.

"I want in, too," A voice says from behind me. I turn to find Ironhide.

"Me, too," Jazz walks out from behind Ironhide.

"OK, we'll need you to cover us from here, since this plan involves only three people?" I say, wondering how they will react to being left out of the main part.

"OK." Ironhide states, I sigh in relief. I turn to the artifacts general direction, since neither side actually saw the artifact yet.

"Ready?" I whisper. They charge up there guns.

"Ready." I sprint out into the field and transformed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe following my lead on either side of me. Jazz and Ironhide were covering us, everything was going OK so far. Everyone else saw the action and helped cover us. The Decepticons saw this and sent Thundercracker to stop us. Sunstreaker accelerated and tripped Thundercracker,Sideswipe then rode right over him.

"Have a nice trip," Sunstreaker starts.

"See you next fall." Sideswipe finishes. More Decepticons came running at us but were easily deflected by the lasers of my comrades or by the twins. Once I had finally reached the artifact I transformed into robot mode, grabbed it, and transformed back into car mode and buckled in into my front seat. I started to drive away when it started to glow.

"What the slang-" Before I could finish a blue wave of light exploded from the artifact and went through every Autobot and Decepticon in the field before returning back violently. Everyone was now on there faces, eating dirt, if we did eat anything. What had just happened? Knowing the Decepticons were momentary distraction I called for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to get the frag up. We then drove back to our side of the was already up and heading for the closest city we followed. I looked in my rear view mirror to see the Decepticons still flat on there faces.

"What do you think that light was, and what it might have done Optimus?" Sideswipe asked.

"I don't know. Lets just hopes its nothing serious." At that moment everyone was driving in a row through a human housing area when we all started to glow then... the artifact landed on me. It was much bigger now and had nearly crushed me.

"What the frag." I look around and see no other Autobots just some organic pets that were some strangely colored, maybe dyed? I look down at myself and see... not myself, What?! I was fuzzy and... and organic. "What the scrap happened to me?!"

"Not just you Bee." I turn to find a white organic pet with a blue and red strip on its fur, almost like...

"Jazz?" I try.

"Yep thats me."

"What the frag happened!"

"I don't know, maybe Prime 'il know something about what happened ta' us."

"Thats a good idea but," I look at the other organic pets that I assumed were my comrades, "which one of the others is Prime?" The others were gathering in one place off the rode so they weren't hit by a coming cars, me and Jazz joined them.

"I am, Bumblebee." A organic pet, I think the humans called it a cat, walked up to us. This cat, witch was Prime, was blue and red, his optics - I mean eyes - were electric blue like our original optics, so were everyone else's.

"Hey, Umm... Prime?" Jazz asks.

"Yes...Jazz."

"How are we going to get back to our normal bodies?" Jazzed asks.

Everyone looks over at Prime, expecting a cure, or some magical spell that will make them normal again. I went back into the rode to collect the artifact, since Prime couldn't do any of that. I didn't see a red farrier speeding this way, I was to busy to even think about the possibility of a car coming. I look up at the last possible moment to see two shining lights (Headlights). I was going to die! Suddenly I didn't see the lights? All I saw was red, it was soft... Snap out of it! I was moving, I realized. Someone had saved me! But who... Wait I'm forgetting something... The artifact! I try to see if the car had hit the artifact but my movements were limited. In limited I mean I could only look up and to either sides. I look up at my rescuer to find a human with long flowing black hair and bright green eyes. Time was moving in slow motion. Shes pretty- what! Why am I thinking this. I shake the though out of my head. I was no longer in a time laps, so time had started to speed up again. I hear a horrible crunching noise, Ow! The human that was carrying me falls and screeches in pain. I, for one. tumble out of her hands. Optimus and the others rush over to me.

"Are you OK Bumblebee?" Prime asks.

"I'm fine," I remember the crunching noise. I cringe at the memory. "I don't think she could say the same thing." motion to the human with my head. Ratchet, or at least who I think was Ratchet, walked up to the human. The human was breathing heavily and was laying in an awkward position, her left arm was held close to her chest. Ratchet looks down at the humans feet, finishing the top ¾ of her body examination. One of them was facing the wrong way, eww...

"It seems the human might have broken it's right foot" Ratchet states. The human starts to stir. She pushes herself up, still clinging her right hand to her chest, and looks at her foot and cringes. Then see looks up at us, and stares. Probably think we were weird, witch I would have to agree to since normal cats aren't purple and orange. After a few minutes the human tries to stand up, failing miserably.

"Scrap!" she looks at me. "I hope your OK, since I'm not."

"Oh no I'm fine, because of you." Time seems to stop, again. The human stares at me in shock and inches backward causing more pain in her foot.

"Ahhh cats don't talk." Oh I guess they didn't, but...

"Well we weren't cats to begin with - OWW!" Prowl (I think) slapped me in the head with his paw.

"That hurt Prowl."

"Shut the frag up." The human by now was inches its way farther and farther away from us, very slowly if I must point out, witch I must.

"Do not be frightened, we will not hurt you." Optimus say calmly. I don't think thats the right thing to say since shes **bigger **than us.

"Thats not what I'm worried about. Why are you talking! Cats. Don''t. Talk!" One point for Bee.

"We'll have to work on that I guess." I say. The human sighs and tries to get up again, this time succeeding by leaning against a light post near by. The sun had gone down a lot and it was almost dark. The human looked at the sunset then at us and sighed.

"Do you guys have a place to stay? Since you obviously aren't _usually_ cats I assume not." The base was about 25 miles from here and everyone was exhausted.

"No." Optimus says. The human starts to limp away. Was she leaving us?! She looks back to find us at the same spot as before.

"You guys coming or not." And continued limping away. We all casually walk beside or behind her. She looks down at Optimus. "So...What were you guys to begin with anyway?"

**OK new fanfic I'm trying out. I hope you like it. Please tell me if i should continue it. I don't know if i can, if i have enough commits of me wanting to i will. By the way, i didn't fit this in but the main characters name is Zoe and shes a ninja. **


	2. Chapter 2: This Is Not Normal

Chapter #2

**- Zoe's POV -**

Wow. Optimus had told me there whole story and in turn I told them my name, Zoe. Right now I was just staring at all the, once Auto-bot, cats walking around my living room. My mother and father were away on another mission, Thank god. My parents are spies, people would think its so cool. Well, it isn't! They're never home, and even when they are they have like knifes and guns hidden somewhere, also they never talk to me! I once sneaked up on my dad and was almost got stabbed! What father would almost do that to their daughter! So, I welcomed the chance for them to be out of the house, for a hole 1-2 years, though mom said she'd try to get home to check on me after summer was over. Though I did worry about them, I wasn't a heartless daughter I still loved them. But, I just always had no idea where they were, or if they're even alive! I sigh.

"Whats wrong?" The yellow cat, that I learned was named Bumblebee.

"Oh nothing I was just remembering some...stuff." I smile at him. I then yawned. What time was it? I look at my wrist and laugh. My watch was stolen so it wasn't there (to make a long story short, this gang jumped me on the way home and had pocketed my watch before I could kick there buts). I laughed at myself for forgetting.

"Well, its half past freckle." I mumbled happily to my self as I got up. It took awhile to get to the kitchen to check the time, had to navigate through a room of confused, tired cats. Once I finally got there the clock said 10:46. I had to go to bed, or I'll sleep in and be late for work. I work part time at the local animal shelter and part time at the local market as manager. Tomorrow was my animal shelter day. I walked into the living room were all the Auto-cats were.

"Hello..." They all look at me. "Well... I am heading off to... recharge so don't break anything." I walk halfway up the stairs and look back at the Auto-cats to see them all looking at me. "You guys can come sleep with me if you like?"They all then walk behind me, Bumblebee besides me. I stop at my door and turn to the Auto-cats.

"I'm going to need to change so stay out here for a few minutes." I walk into my room and close the door. I quickly changed and opened the door again.

"OK, if any of you don't want to sleep with me, in my room, my parents room is just as comfortable." I walk over the crowd of cats and open my parents door. A few take the offer and go into my parents room.

"Don't mess it up." The Auto-cats nod, I crack the door and jump over the thinner crowd of Auto-cats (Witch hurt because of my foot) and into my room.

I walk over to my bed and lay down, my feet slightly spread apart and my right arm sprawled at my side and my left arm wrapped in bandages, laying against my chest. Before I close my eyes I feel a warm body against my left side. I look to find Bumblebee all curled up in a ball. I rape my arm around his body and pull him closer, he purrs. I close my eyes, before I fall asleep something hits my nose. I pressures a yelp, and open my eyes to see two paws handing in front of my eyes. Even in the dim light I could tell they were the twins, one had red fur the other yellow. I felt more pressures and found that all the Auto-cats that had come into my room were laying against me and on top of each other. I saw, who I think were the Dino-bots (cats now), just standing there looking for a spot. I move over a few other Auto-cats and make room for the four dino-cats between my right side and arm. I motion the dino-cats over. They seem to smile at this and cuddle against me. I then fall asleep.

_I'm standing in a big metal room, the rooms walls had strange symbols moving around on it. An unseen door opens and a tall robot walks in. It has the same sign on his chest at the Auto-cats. _I had noticed that the Auto-cats still had there Auto-bot symbols on the chests. _The bot kneeled down and started to speak._

"_Hello young one."_

"_Umm... hello?" I take a step back. Even if he had the Auto-bot symbol on his chest I didn't know if he would hurt me or not. He smile a little._

"_Do not fear, I will not hurt you." can he read my mind! Umm, bananas, pizza, apples, pepper, pop, Nike, Human. No reaction. Either he's a good actor or he can't read my mind. I'll just say he can't read my mind._

"_Umm, do you need something?" _

"_I need to ask you something."_

"_Ask away."_

"_I must ask you to keep the shifter away from the Decepticons."_

"_The what."_

"_The shifter, it is the cybertronian artifact that as attached to your arm."_

"_What!?" I look at my arm to see nothing, but that thing that was on her arm..._

"_Whats is it going to do to me." The Auto-bot looked sadly at me and replied._

"_I do not know what it will do, I am sorry." everything started to go fuzzy._

"_Wait, don't go. At least tell me who you are." The fading Auto-bot smiles._

"_I am Primus." and everything was white._

I wake with a start at the sound of my alarm clock. It shocks the twins causing there claws to come out (witch hurt a bit) and wakes the others. I wait for the Auto-cats that were on me to get off before I head into the bathroom in my room. Bumblebee looks worriedly at me before I close my door without a word.

I yank off the bandages on my arm. Yesterday it was like some kind of invisible force was squeezing my arm tight, I had just brushed it off and wrapped it for good measure. Now there was some sort of metal thing attached to my arm! It hurt a lot, it was a pretty big. It looked like the metal of the walls from my dream! Well, I guess it wasn't a dream. I touch it, it was warm and glowed. I cringe as the pressure becomes worse and the metal thins out and expands. Was is sinking into my skin or something! I covered it up with fresh badges and checked my foot. It was fine now, at least I didn't break it. I walk back into my room to find the worried faces of the Auto-cats.

"Lets go downstairs." They go back into the living room while I go get the Auto-cats that had camped n my parents room. Everything was in order. I told the Auto-cats to tell the others I would be down in a few minutes, and that I had to get ready for work and walked right back into my room. My animal shelter clothing was a plane, dark green shirt with a collar, and plane blue jeans. I pinned my name tag on and walked down the stairs. Everyone gathered in the living room, talking over there overnight stay. I say disappointed faces on the Auto-cats that were in my parents room.

"Good morning everyone." I wave to them as I walk by. I get to the kitchen and prepare my breakfast. Optimus and a few other Auto-cats I didn't know yet walked in to the kitchen.

"Zoe, it seems that my men are having slight pains in their stomach. Ratchet does not know what is wrong, do you?"

"Oh, your hungry," The cats tilt the heads to the side in confusion. "It's when you need more fuel." I put my bowl in the sink and walk to the cupboard. By not all the Auto-cats were in the kitchen, expecting there food. I first get a big bowl and fill it with water, since milk is bad for cats.

"First have a drink while I find some food." They all crowded around the bowl, it was empty within minutes. I had to refill it for those who did not get any water. This will have to do till I get cat food. I pull out all the tuna cans in one of my cupboards and start to open them.

"Hey Optimus how many are you?" I ask.

"26." he replied.

"OK," I had 13 cans. "Pair off, two to a can." I place a can in front of each Auto-cat pair, and go clean the dishes. I grab another wrist watch and turn to the Auto-cats. They had all finished there meal and were talking amongst themselves. I collect each can and trow them into the recycling. I see the twins play fighting, well at least I hoped it was play fighting. I walk up to Optimus, he was talking with a few other cats.

"Um, Optimus." He turns around.

"Yes, Zoe."

"I need to go to work now and would like to know if anyone would like to come with me."

"Why?"

"To pick out some cat food."

"Oh, um-"

"Can I go!" Bumblebee yells.

"OK, Bumblebee." Bumblebee runs up to me.

"OK." Great an Auto-cat I know. Before we left I walked up to the twins, grabbed them by there scruffs and turned them to face me.

"If you break anything, or mess anything up in this house I will trow you outside for a day. Am I clear."

"Crystal." They say in fear. I smile and place them down and turn to Bumblebee.

"Lets go then." We wave bye and head out to my car. Seeing the car Bumblebee freezes.

"What?" I ask.

"I can't believe I forgot!" He says mostly to himself.

**Thank you BLuebALL268 for giving me the determination to write this chapter. I found out it was very fun. At the part were the cats snuggled with Zoe, i got that from another fanficton i read, i forgot what it was called though. I didn't copy it, i just go the idea. I hope you readers like this. Please read my other story if you want to read something else. Trust me, its good. Decepticon activity will not be happening till late. Disclaimer:I do not own the transformers only my ocs.**


	3. Chapter 3: At Work

Chapter #3

**- Bumblebee's POV -**

"Optimus!" I run back into the kitchen, everyones staring at me as I enter.

"What is it Bumblebee?" Optimus asks.

"We for got about the artifact!"

**- Zoe's POV -**

I slowly walk back out of the kitchen. Bumblebee just mentioned the artifact! I can't tell them about, I grab my arm, this. Pull yourself together Zoe. I take a deep breath and put on my poker face.

"Hey, I'm going to be late so are you coming or not?" They are stare at me. "Is something wrong?" I do my best to sound confused.

"Nothing, Jazz you can go with Zoe." Nailed it. A white cat with two strips, one blue and one red, going along his back and across his face and so on around his body. I look down at him.

"I hope you don't run away from my car." Jazz chuckles.

One parked my car in front of the animal shelter it grab my backpack from the back and look to Jazz. I had rolled the window down some and Jazz had his head out the whole time. I open my door and put my backpack on.

"OK, Jazz" He looks my way and jumps into my seat. "cats don't talk so you have to be quit, no words."

"Ya, OK. Am I going to have to follow you around or..." I smile, I lean down so he could jump onto my backpack.

"You can sit on my backpack." He jumps on. His back half is on my backpack and his front half is on my shoulder. His paws were tucked under his chin and he was looking at the building in front of us. He's just so cute! I walk in to be confronted by my colleague, Jillian.

"Oh my gosh! Hes so cute!" Jillian pets Jazz on the head. Jazz purrs and leans into her hand. "Whats his name?" Jillian not looks up at me.

"Jazz." I state. Why make up fact names.

"Cool, oh ya." Jillian stops petting Jazz. "Boss says he needs to see you."

"What! But I didn't do anything!" I say shocked.

"Well' I know, maybe it's something else. Meet you in the cat room." And she walks away. I drag myself to my bosses door. I knock.

"Come in Zoe." I put on my poker face.

"Hello, Mr. Goldberg Jillian told me that you needed me. Is there anything you need?" I say all happy like.

"Well, yes in a way." He gets up from his chair and walks over. "One of my full time workers has moved and I need someone to fill in."

"OK, then you want me to be her temp." More work, uggg.

"No, I since you seem to have a good connection with the animals I was wondering if you wanted the job, as a full time worker." I took all my strength to keep my composure.

"Yes, yes I would love to!" Of course I couldn't keep the happiness out of my voice.

"Good, I was hoping you would. You'll start tomorrow," He walks back to his desk. "You'll be doing the front counter first."

"OK, is it the same time as usually for me to get here?" I ask.

"No I'll need you to get here an hour before opening," He walks back over and hands me a key. "heres the key to the front door." He looks at Jazz.

"I didn't not know you had a cat."

"Yes, I just got them."

"Them?" He asks. Everyone knew that the boss was a cat lover.

"Ya I have 14." My boss looks surprised.

"Really?"

"Ya, my mother and father are never home and we own such a big house I decided a pet or two would be good."

"But, 14." He looks at Jazz. "Will you bringing them to work like this one?"

"Yes, but only on at a time, or two if I decide to bring the twins." My boss smiles.

"I'll be happy to meet them all, know go back to work." I leave.

"Last time I checked there was 26 of us." Jazz whispers into my ear.

"Some of you are going to have to stay home, your not allowed to have more then 15 cats or they think your crazy." I whisper back.

"Oh." I walk into the cat room to find Jillian working on the kittens kennel. Right now she was chasing down Ginger. While Judge was on her back and Strips was asleep in the kennel still. I scooped up Ginger and grabbed Judge off of Jillian's back. They both calmed down and relaxed in my arms. Both Jazz and Jillian look at me in amazement.

"What?" I grab Strips out of the kennel and walked to the socializing room. They were all relaxed in my arms. "You can clean this kennel and I'll do the next." and walk out and into the Socializing room.

"How did you do that?" Jazz asks. I told him he could speak now since no one can hear them on the other side of the door.

"Animals just do that around me." I place them on the ground and they scatter for the toys. Jazz jumps off my shoulder and lays next to me. The kittens all had the same stick in there mouths and were dragging it over to me and Jazz. The Kittens haven't seen Jazz yet. I pick up the stick, it had a string with a colorful ball on the end. The kittens played with it for a while, until they say Jazz. They creeped up slowly behind him. Jazz was asleep and his tail was twitching. All at once they landed on his tail.

"Oww!" Jazz yelp. He turned to find the kittens playing with his tail. He smiled and moved his tail out of there reach, they followed. Jillian knocked on the door behind me. I look to find her doing the thumbs up.

"OK, kittens time to go back to your kennel." I scooped up all the kittens in my arms playfully and waited for Jazz to jump onto my backpack. Once he did I walked out.

"So, I forgot to ask, what did boss have to say?" had completely forgotten about that.

"He promoted me to full time." Jillian squeaked and grabbed my arm.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! I'm so happy for you!" Once I put the kittens away, I started to look for another kennel to clean. With a cat that liked Jillian. Before I could pick one Isabell walked in.

"Hey you guys do know that the animal shelter is closing early today right." She says.

"Ya, but we still have like five hours left till it closes." Jillian says.

"The boss got a call from the hospitable and it seems that his son got in an accident and hes closing up for the day."

"Oh." I say. Me and Jillian walk with Isabell to the parking lot. She looks at Jazz.

"He's cute." She rubs the side of Jazzes head. He leans in and purrs. She starts to scratch under his chin when she stops.

"Umm... I got to go bye." And she runs off.

"What was with that?" Jillian asks.

"I don't know, well see you tomorrow." I say.

"See ya." Jillian says before running to her car. Once me and Jazz are in my car I look were Isabell was last petting him.

"What?" Jazz asks.

"It seems Isabell reached the way she did because of your Auto-bot sign."

"Strange." Jazz comments.

**- Isabell's POV -**

I run to my car and open the door. Soundwave is still sitting there.

"Soundwave I think what you said is true, I just saw and Auto-bot and he's a cat too!" Soundwave looks up at me.

"We must tell Megatron." I nod and start the car.

"Back to the house then, guess I can't pick up that cat food till tomorrow." I started my drive to my house.

"Picking up the food first is logical." Soundwave says.

"OK, then to the pet store."

**Oh, my gosh. Thanks BLuebALL268. The decepticons make a showing, well only one but still. I want to know, and I'm going to need you to reply soon, what if i made Isabell have a dog. A dog that the decepticons would bully and stuff. I don't know if i should include it, tell me what you think. Cover contest still on. Disclaimer: i do not own the Transformers only my ocs.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Pet Store Visit

Chapter #4

**- Zoe's POV -**

"Well, off to the pet store we go." I start my normal route to the local pet store. "I'm going to need you to pick which food you want for everybody else."

"OK, doesn't sound to hard." Jazz replied.

(At the pet store, cat food isle.)

"This may be harder than I thought." We walked past almost half the cat food in the pet store when...

"Oof!" I had bumped into someone and was now on my butt.

"Oh my gosh I'm so..." We both said at the same time. "Sorry." The person I had bumped into was Isabell.

"Isabell?"

"Zoe!"

"What are you looking at cat food for? Don't you have a dog?" As if to answer my question, a cat walks up behind her.

This cat was strange. Its paws were a navy blue while the rest of its legs were a gray white. Its torso was navy blue also, but it had a yellow box on its chest. The inside of the box was a light blue with something purple in the middle. Jazz tensed at the sight of this cat.

"Ya, but I have a few new additions to the family. Do you know what kind of food they may like? Since you're the cat expert."

"Not yet, we're still looking. Would you like to look with us?" I offered. Isabell smiled.

"Sure." We walked around the food until both Jazz and Isabel's cat stopped at Meowmix.

"You think the others will like this one, Jazz?" Jazz nods vigorously. Was that drool?

"How about you, Soundwave?" Soundwave gives a short nod.

"Interesting name."

"I could say the same for yours." We laugh. I placed about 15 large bags of the mix into my cart. Jazz jumped onto my back and started to hiss at Soundwave.

"Stop that." I whisper to him.

"But-"

"Shh!"

Isabell had loaded 16 bags. She looks up. "You got a lot more at home?"

"Ya, looks like you might too." I say.

"Ya." Isabell replies.

"So..." I start.

"So..." Isabell repeats. Seems we both didn't know what to say. We were good friends, but we were both the worst people when it comes to conversation, that was Jillian's role. Jillian always seemed to come up with a lot of stuff to talk about. And while she was blabbering away, by-standers would think we loved to talk too. But we didn't, Jillian used that against us many times. I laugh.

"What?" Isabell asks.

"Nothing, I was just remembering when Jillian made us go on a date with Dane and Ari for the first time." Isabell laughs to.

"Ya, that was the worst. I kept messing up and dropping things." Isabell says.

"Me to, but it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened." I say.

"Ya, it did. I totally thought after the date Dane would never speak to me again." Isabell adds.

"Me to, but with Ari. I can't believe they came back." I say.

"Why wouldn't we?" Me and Isabell, both at the same time, turned and smacked the people behind us across the face. The people were Dane and Ari.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. It was just a reflex." Isabell and I say in tandem.

"No prob, girlies. We shouldn't have sneaked up on you. I mean, you told us this might happen." Ari winks.

"Since you're ninjas!" Dane yells really loud. Isabell and I blush.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" I change the subject.

Isabell and I were trained ninjas and our reflexes were so messed up, they though we were under attach 24/7. Once, I flipped Ari on his back because he put his hand on my shoulder! What type of girlfriend does that?! Isabell had her bad moments, too. We were in a haunted house and Dane wanted to scare Isabell, for some strange reason. He draped a black cloak over his shoulders and creeped up behind Isabell. Dane got is butt kicked. Isabell kicked him right in the tenders and then a hard punch in the face. He was numb in his privates for days. Isabell felt so bad. I for one bring this moment back all the time to mess with Dane (Blackmail!), just not when Isabell's around.

"I do have a dog you know, he just ran out of food." Dane says. Oh ya, I forgot about Killer. That deranged poodle of his.

"Why are you here, Ari?" I ask. I had caught him following me once, he was sore for days. Isabell and I are very pron to being scared, but thats why we have a BA huntress to help us. Even though that huntress is very annoying she can be sane, at times.

"I was bored and decided to come along." Ari replied. Suuuuuuuure

"Next!" The casher yelled. Was I next? I was!

"Oh, got to go. See ya later!" I ran up to the casher and checked out. All that cat food was a lot of money, glade I've been saving up my money for a while. Once I had loaded it all into the car, I started to head home. I look down at Jazz to find him staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You know that cat? The one that was with your friend? Well, he was a Decepticon." I jerk the wheel.

**I am so sorry for not posting, I was at camp for the week learning how to march around a football field (Is really fun). **

**- Zoe's POV -**

"Well, off to the pet store we go." I start my normal route to the local pet store. "I'm going to need you to pick which food you want for everybody else."

"OK, doesn't sound to hard." Jazz replied.

(At the pet store, cat food isle.)

"This may be harder than I thought." We walked past almost half the cat food in the pet store when...

"Oof!" I had bumped into someone and was now on my butt.

"Oh my gosh I'm so..." We both said at the same time. "Sorry." The person I had bumped into was Isabell.

"Isabell?"

"Zoe!"

"What are you looking at cat food for? Don't you have a dog?" As if to answer my question, a cat walks up behind her.

This cat was strange. Its paws were a navy blue while the rest of its legs were a gray white. Its torso was navy blue also, but it had a yellow box on its chest. The inside of the box was a light blue with something purple in the middle. Jazz tensed at the sight of this cat.

"Ya, but I have a few new additions to the family. Do you know what kind of food they may like? Since you're the cat expert."

"Not yet, we're still looking. Would you like to look with us?" I offered. Isabell smiled.

"Sure." We walked around the food until both Jazz and Isabel's cat stopped at Meowmix.

"You think the others will like this one, Jazz?" Jazz nods vigorously. Was that drool?

"How about you, Soundwave?" Soundwave gives a short nod.

"Interesting name."

"I could say the same for yours." We laugh. I placed about 15 large bags of the mix into my cart. Jazz jumped onto my back and started to hiss at Soundwave.

"Stop that." I whisper to him.

"But-"

"Shh!"

Isabell had loaded 16 bags. She looks up. "You got a lot more at home?"

"Ya, looks like you might too." I say.

"Ya." Isabell replies.

"So..." I start.

"So..." Isabell repeats. Seems we both didn't know what to say. We were good friends, but we were both the worst people when it comes to conversation, that was Jillian's role. Jillian always seemed to come up with a lot of stuff to talk about. And while she was blabbering away, by-standers would think we loved to talk too. But we didn't, Jillian used that against us many times. I laugh.

"What?" Isabell asks.

"Nothing, I was just remembering when Jillian made us go on a date with Dane and Ari for the first time." Isabell laughs to.

"Ya, that was the worst. I kept messing up and dropping things." Isabell says.

"Me to, but it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened." I say.

"Ya, it did. I totally thought after the date Dane would never speak to me again." Isabell adds.

"Me to, but with Ari. I can't believe they came back." I say.

"Why wouldn't we?" Me and Isabell, both at the same time, turned and smacked the people behind us across the face. The people were Dane and Ari.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. It was just a reflex." Isabell and I say in tandem.

"No prob, girlies. We shouldn't have sneaked up on you. I mean, you told us this might happen." Ari winks.

"Since you're ninjas!" Dane yells really loud. Isabell and I blush.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" I change the subject.

Isabell and I were trained ninjas and our reflexes were so messed up, they though we were under attach 24/7. Once, I flipped Ari on his back because he put his hand on my shoulder! What type of girlfriend does that?! Isabell had her bad moments, too. We were in a haunted house and Dane wanted to scare Isabell, for some strange reason. He draped a black cloak over his shoulders and creeped up behind Isabell. Dane got is butt kicked. Isabell kicked him right in the tenders and then a hard punch in the face. He was numb in his privates for days. Isabell felt so bad. I for one bring this moment back all the time to mess with Dane (Blackmail!), just not when Isabell's around.

"I do have a dog you know, he just ran out of food." Dane says. Oh ya, I forgot about Killer. That deranged poodle of his.

"Why are you here, Ari?" I ask. I had caught him following me once, he was sore for days. Isabell and I are very pron to being scared, but thats why we have a BA huntress to help us. Even though that huntress is very annoying she can be sane, at times.

"I was bored and decided to come along." Ari replied. Suuuuuuuure

"Next!" The casher yelled. Was I next? I was!

"Oh, got to go. See ya later!" I ran up to the casher and checked out. All that cat food was a lot of money, glade I've been saving up my money for a while. Once I had loaded it all into the car, I started to head home. I look down at Jazz to find him staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You know that cat? The one that was with your friend? Well, he was a Decepticon." I jerk the wheel.

**I am so sorry for not posting, I was at a camp learning how to march around a field while playing music (Its a lot funner then i just made it sound, besides the fact i can barely walk my heels hurt so much). I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. post ya soon. **


End file.
